


Angel or Demon in Disguise?

by Lynx22281



Series: 1 + 1 = 3 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Mpreg, brief mentions of potentially gross stuff, post-pregnancy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps out the Lafitte-Winchesters following Dean's surgery and Flora's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel or Demon in Disguise?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to everybody who has read this series and left kudos and/or comments. I'm glad you think my little rambles are worth your time and attention. I love you dearly!

Castiel Milton was either an angel sent from Heaven or the devil incarnate.

  


On one hand, he had selflessly rearranged his class schedule to spend the next few days at the Lafitte-Winchester house helping Benny take care of Dean and Flora.

  


On the other hand, he was currently standing at the side of the bed demanding that Dean get up.

  


"Dean," he coaxed, prodding Dean's shoulder through the thick comforter under which he was comfortably buried. "You'll feel better after you've had a shower and brushed your teeth."

  


Dean was five days post-surgery and had just been discharged the day before. They'd gone easy on him his first day home, letting him nap on and off all day, bringing Flora to him so he could cuddle and nurse her in bed, only making him get up to hobble to the bathroom a handful of times and once to take a circuit around the apartment. It was too much to hope that he could stay motionless in bed under the mound of warm blankets for just a few more hours.

  


"Moving will help," Cas stated resolutely as he walked away.

  


Dean heard him rustling around in the chest of drawers on the wall opposite the foot of the bed before his soft footfalls disappeared out of the bedroom. It would have been weird to have some dude other than his husband rifling through his unmentionables, but he and Cas had been roommates for all four years of college and had done more than their fair share of clothes-sharing when quarters for the dorm washer and dryer had instead been spent on Hot Pockets and Rolling Rock. A few minutes later he heard the squeak of the knobs in the tub.

  


"Unless you want a cold shower, I suggest you hurry up," Cas warned as he returned.

  


"Jesus Christ, dude. I just had a baby cut out of my stomach a couple days ago. You could give me a little sympathy," Dean groused as he tried to pull the covers up over his head, but Cas yanked them out of his grasp. He had no option, but to concede defeat. There'd better be fresh Bear Claws from the bakery around the corner and one of Cas’s ~~amazing~~ gross green smoothies waiting for him in the kitchen. "Ok, ok. Help me up."

  


With a pillow clutched against his middle, Cas helped ease Dean into an upright position on the edge of the bed before offering him a glass of water and a white pill. Things inside him shifted uncomfortably and he felt like the floodgates of the Mississippi had opened up between his legs. People could talk about the beauty and wonder of childbirth all they wanted to, but it had to be one of the grossest things that could ever happen to a person.

  


"Look who's up," Benny said, crossing the hall from the nursery-cum-guest-bedroom to stand in the doorway with Flora snuggled up against his chest. She was wearing a bright yellow onesie (Dean suspected it was the one with the fuzzy bumblebee on the front, courtesy of Uncle Cas, Uncle Bal, and Hannah) with a pair of matching socks. Her bare, pink legs flexed up and down, kicking against the receiving blanket draped over Benny's shoulder. She expressed her wakefulness with soft grunts and mews made into the collar of her papa’s navy SFFD t-shirt.

  


Dangling their newborn daughter just out of reach like a carrot before a horse was a cruel trick to get Dean out of bed, but it worked. After swallowing down his pain meds, he pushed up to his feet with Cas's assistance and shuffled over to his husband. He wrapped a big hand around Flora’s squishy left leg, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her smooth calf. "Mornin', sweetpea."

  


Cas firmly steered him towards the bathroom. "Shower first, baby after."

  


Dean watched Benny head down the hallway, taking Flora to the living room. They weren't going far, the apartment wasn't very big, but at that moment they might as well have been heading for China as the distance stretched out between them. A lump rose up in Dean's throat and tears welled up in his eyes.

  


"Do you need help getting undressed?" Cas asked, diverting his attention away from his husband's retreating back.

  


Sniffling, he dug into his eyes with both fists to rub away the evidence of his wayward hormones. He was afraid he might start bawling if he didn't focus on something else for the time being. "I can manage, I think." 

  


"Well, I'll stand right here with the door cracked in case you need me. It's ok to get soap in your incision, just don't let the water hit it directly. There's a bar of unscented Dove soap in the shower." Cas propped his hip against the hallway wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

  


"Ok," Dean replied as he made his way into the bathroom. Getting undressed was a struggle. On top of the pain in his abdomen from the surgical site, his upper body still ached from the accident, particularly where the seatbelt had snapped tight across his chest and left shoulder leaving a bruise. He blew through the discomfort as he stripped off his clothes. 

  


Dean hated to admit that Cas was right, but when he was finally naked in the tub with the hot stream of the shower pummeling down on his back, he did start to feel better. Keeping one hand pressed to the tile wall for balance, he closed his eyes letting the water rinse away the lingering feel of the hospital from his skin.

  


After a few minutes of just standing still under the spray, he grabbed the soap from the tray and lathered up a wash cloth. As he began scrubbing his skin, paying extra attention to his chest and junk, he vaguely wondered which was worse: having his abdomen sliced open or having something the size of an eggplant squeezed through the small space between his legs. On the upside, he could sit without his bottom hurting. He remembered Cas sitting on an inflatable hemorrhoid doughnut for weeks after Hannah was born. On the downside, every little motion hurt.

  


By the time he finished washing, he was so tired that he had to sit on the toilet lid to get dressed in clean clothes and brush his teeth. He squirmed against the weird feeling of wearing what was essentially a thick diaper beneath baggy sweatpants that were pulled up almost to his armpits to keep the waistband away from his stapled incision. Had he just had a baby or was he an 80-year-old with an incontinence issue? It wasn't fair that he'd been denied the experience of a natural birth, but was still going to have to deal with the mess going on down there for the next few weeks anyway. Everything about his body was just so wrong and so gross right now.

  


As if able to read his thoughts, Cas pushed open the door and chuckled. "At least you won't be scared of taking your first post-baby poop. I was terrified that I'd rip out my stitches. Bal had to hold me through it."

  


"Ugh, are we already talking about poop?" Dean asked after leaning over to spit foam into the sink. He wiped his mouth off with the hand towel that had been left folded on the counter.

  


"Get used to it. It'll be your life for the next two years." Cas stepped into the bathroom to help Dean up from the toilet.

  


Dean rolled his eyes at his friend as they headed out of the bathroom together. He could hear the faint fussing of a cranky baby coming from the living room.

  


“Just in time,” Benny said with a tired smile from where he was bouncing Flora gently by the window that looked out onto the park behind their apartment building. She wasn’t in full-on I’m-starving-feed-me-now mode yet, but if they didn’t hurry, she would be. 

  


Cas helped Dean sit in the recliner so he could use the chair’s arms for support while he held the baby. Because the soreness in his torso from the accident and surgery, Dean couldn’t comfortably hold her across his chest. When she nursed, he had to hold her under his arm like she was a football to keep her weight off his belly or he had to lie on his side in bed with her lying next to him. When he cuddled with her, she was either tucked under his arm, cradled in his lap with her head resting on his knees, or held against his uninjured right shoulder. 

  


It was kinda funny that it took three adult men to get one tiny baby settled in for breakfast. After unbuttoning his flannel shirt, Dean shifted in the chair until he was moderately comfortable while Cas gathered up pillows. The yoga instructor strategically placed the pillows on either side of Dean before securing the Boppy pillow around his middle. Dean absolutely loved his Boppy. Sam had had fabric with a repeating block print of the Impala's silhouette specially made and sewn into a removable cover for the store-bought pillow. (There may have been a few brotherly tears shed over the thing at the baby shower a month ago.)

  


Once Dean had been sufficiently padded, Benny lowered Flora onto the black and white pillow, keeping a hand on her back until Dean got her situated.

  


"Hey, beautiful," he crooned softly to his little girl. She turned her head at the sound of his voice, blinking dark blue eyes at him. He fell even harder in love every time she looked at him. Those Lafitte eyes didn't stare up at him for too long, though. Filling a tummy was quickly taking precedence over looking up at Daddy as she turned her attention to rooting for the milk source.

  


He winced in discomfort as she initially missed her target and started sucking a little too high on his nipple. Well aware of Benny and Cas hovering over him, ready to jump in to intervene if needed, he gently wiggled the tip of his pinkie between his chest and her lips to break the connection and brought her closer to him before letting her try again. He sighed in relief when she latched on properly and her little mouth went to work.

  


The three grown-ups relaxed as the first nursing of the daylight hours got off to a successful start. Benny pulled the ottoman over to the of the recliner so he could sit close by and watch his husband and daughter together while Cas wandered over to the kitchen to grab a huge plastic tumbler and a plate of pastries so Dean could eat his own breakfast while Flora nursed.

  


Halfway through the still warm Bear Claw, Dean decided that Castiel was definitely an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fabric for Dean's Boppy: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514395588660684585/>


End file.
